Fire and Ice
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Being Re-edited and turned into something better. Rebirth will not happen. Danny was doing his nightly patrol just to clear his head and somehow lets himself be Ember's stress doll. After a Live stream with James Steele as their alter-egos, Danielle finally comes home and Danny patches up Ember after she gets into a fatal fight. DannyXEmber, Daddy Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Fire and Ice

By: Psyche Hybrid ZenMan

**ZenMan: Sorry, A little re-doing was in order and I decided to re-boot this one and change the others...Really sorry, guys…**

**Shadow: Yeah, he doesn't mean to do this but this had to be done…**

**Sonic: Enjoy.**

_**Phantom Planet did not happen in here...**_

Chapter 1

Danny Phantom was doing his nightly patrol around the city...but this wasn't like any other patrol. He was doing this to collect his thoughts. His last few ghost fights had been really taxing on him, since his friend James Steele otherwise known as Phantom Steele was on vacation in Jersey visiting his Mom and Grandmother while Sam and Tucker were dating and were too wrapped up in each other to help him, not that he blamed them. Mika Flora, James' best friend and aka Rose Petal, was at a Gardening convention/Flower show. Danny was all alone and some of his enemies were Ember, whom he had a crush on.

_Man, why do i have a crush on my enemy? She hates my guts, for crying out loud! _He snapped out of it when he noticed said Ghost-diva flying towards him, and she was pissed. Danny frowned, _Oh boy, here we go...might just let her relieve some stress._ And he did just that, he was stronger than her and he could take a few hits, he might as well let her almost win. Ember growled, "Get ready, dipstick, i'm gonna rock your world!" _You already do… _he braced for the impact and she wailed on him, he took the hits and she suddenly stopped, _Why is the dipstick letting me win? Is...he being nice to me...by helping me relieve some stress?_ She had to admit that was one of the qualities she actually liked about him. _Ugh, don't tell me i'm falling for the dipstick!_ She continued her assault and then felt calmer and clear-headed, Danny unbraced himself and said, "better?" She quickly nodded and sighed, "Why did you _let me_ wail on you?"

"I thought it'd be a nice change of pace, i'm honestly tired from fighting a lot and it's not doing wonders for me...but i thought…" Danny had to catch his breath and noticed he was getting more tired, the pain setting in, "it would be nice of me to let you just relieve some stress...and you seem calmer.

"Baby-pop...i...i honestly haven't felt so touched...since i was alive." He decided to tell her he knew how she died, "You...died by burning yourself...the one you loved left you with nothing and you just wanted to be remembered, so you look the way you are now. You're powers are from you're dying wish to wanting to be remembered and you feed off of people who chant your name. I honestly…" He felt the pain continue to set and said between gasps, "always remember…..every time...i hear you name...because..."

He passed out and fell to the ground, but Ember caught him by his shoulder and he was still in ghost form so she rushed him to his house and placed him in his room, waiting for him to heal. She sighed and left him a note before she left and went home.

Danny woke up a few hours later with a minor headache, _Oh...right...i 'fought' Ember and became her stress doll for a moment. I even passed out…_ He saw the note;

_Danny,_

_ I left for my realm after i helped you to your room, i thought you would tell me what you were going to say...but i guess you...don't remember what you were gonna say. You picked my chords...and played me like a song. Next time i see you though, i won't attack you, i promise._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Ember Mclain_

Danny was relieved he got through to her but frowned because she left. He remembered she was with Skulker and thought, _She probably likes him better._

he shook his head and saw what time it was...6:30 Am...James should be home by now…

he changed into Danny Phantom and flew over to James' place where he saw Steele changing back into James in flash of light. He unlocked his door and signaled Danny to come on in.

"So, what happened while i was gone?" The brown haired, hazel eyed, genius asked his fellow halfa. Danny told him what happened and James nodded, "wanna do a Phantom Games session? i think i'll tell you what i think about your problem on the episode...we're gonna play Mario 3."

_Phantom Games Session:_

"Hey I'm Amity's parks 2nd ghostly hero, Phantom Steele!" James said on camera as Phantom Steele and Danny Phantom next to him on camera holding game controllers Danny spoke up, "And i'm Danny Phantom!" Both went more animated, "And we're gonna play, Super Mario Bros. 3!"

Steele was humming and said, "Holy Crap, it's Mario 3!" Phantom cheered and Steele said, "Two player!" "Hey Steele!" "haha, yeah," "Dibs on Luigi!" And soon the games began…

Once they got to world three Phantom asked, "Hey Steele," Steele stopped eating pizza while playing and said, "yeah? Oh! That right?" Phantom sighed and said, "for anyone who doesn't know, i just got my ass handed to me by one of my 'enemies' yesterday by letting her wail her on me, oh man was she pissed."

Ember was watching the live stream and wondered, _is he talking about how i wailed on him?_

"Phantom, if you're wondering what i was gonna say; you're totally into her, and if i'm correct she might have the hots for you if she really did what you said she did. But, she won't admit it...probably not for awhile. Just don't quote me on this…" The live stream soon ended by Steele saying, "Next time on Phantom Games…..Hugnh!" he faked having an aneurysm. Phantom was like, "Oh no!" "hugnh….bleah!" Both heroes started laughing.

Ember laughed as the live stream ended and closed her laptop. That cheered her up and also made her think a bit. She was dating Skulker, but could her relationship with him be called a anything? all he did was hunt and didn't even pay attention to her at all… She dropped a tear and went to break it off with Skulker.

**ZenMan: man, that was tricker that Rebirth…**

** Sonic: hey, where's Lare?**

** ZenMan: probably still asleep…**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice

**ZenMan: oh boy, here we go!**

**Shadow: ZenMan does not own anything other than his OC's, Lare belongs to his friend Shannon.**

**Sonic: Note: Read Chapter 1 before this, as it has been changed.**

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Danny let Ember relieve her stress and one day since Danny had talked to James about his problem and his opinion and their last Live Stream. He was currently patrolling again and soon saw Ember flying, but more slowly towards him and she looked in serious pain. She was about to fall when Danny quickly grabbed her and carried her bridal style back to his place. he phased through the wall and into his room where he laid the wounded Ember on his bed. He changed back to Danny Fenton. He sweatdropped at how much ectoplasm she was losing and had to work quick to save her. He noticed what was in her wound, A piece of Ecto-armor that could only be worn by one ghost; Skulker. He had done this to her and he was angry, but now wasn't the time for revenge...He quickly and carefully patched her up and found she had lost almost half of her ectoplasm, _She'll need a transfusion...guess i'm the donor…_ he changed back into Danny Phantom and quickly grabbed the correct supplies in order to give his ectoplasm to her.

She woke up while he got the supplies and realized she was in Danny's room. She felt weak and when Danny came back in she said, "What...happened?" Danny frowned, "You probably got into a fight with Skulker and he wounded you severely. I patched you up as best i could, but to help you help i have to give you a transfusion of my ectoplasm." She nodded but was afraid of needles. Danny had pulled out a pint of his blood and put it into the bag and hooked Ember up to the IV. he told her, "Rest for now, i'll notice i have another guest...i'll check up on you later." he kissed her on the forehead and he realized what he just did, _Did...i just kiss her on the forehead?_

He shook it off and went downstair in order to greet his next guest after Ember fell asleep. Danny saw a familiar someone raiding his fridge. _Thank god my parents left me the house after they decided to move out and Jazz is off at college._

"You know Danielle, you could have asked for food." he startled his clone, who he thought of as his daughter. Yes, Danny thought of Danielle as his daughter after the d-stabilized incident and had wanted to find her ever since.

"Jesus, Danny you scared me half to death!" Danielle jumped and almost phased through the floor. Danny smirked, "Well, technically you're Half-dead…"

"You know what i mean…"

"Why are you here, Dani?" She blushed and finally admitted it, "I want a home, i'm tired of not having one. I also don't just want a home, i want a family. Will you please be my Dad?" Danny smirked and said, "Dani, i've thought of you as my daughter for quite some time now...i would be glad to be you're father."

Dani's eyes glowed with excitement and tackled her father, "yay! thank you Daddy! Thank you!" Danny was just glad Dani was finally home.

After two hours of getting Dani to her proper age, a five year old, Danny decided to check on Ember and was shocked to see what his blood had done to her body. Her skin was turning color and her hair was changing from flaming blue to a calm red. He also noticed her wounds were completely healed and she had a figure hotter than Paulina. He noticed the bag containing his ectoplasm was empty and smiled, _She's gonna have a good life._

Ember awoke and noticed it wasn't a dream and she had to go to the bathroom...wait...had to go to the bathroom? She was a ghost! But when she looked in the mirror and saw she was human, her calm red hair and deep blue eyes. She really had to pee and rushed to the bathroom. After 5 minutes she walked out and walked downstairs. Danny had to keep himself from getting a nosebleed and said, "how do you like your new body Ember?" Ember had to admit, feeling human was great! She smiled, "It's great...but i am hungry."

"well come on, dinner is ready we made a plate for you…" "...we?" "My daughter Dani and I made you Chicken and Potatoes." Ember nodded and noticed a small black haired five year old sitting at the table, she smiled, "hello, are you my Daddy's girlfriend?"

"No, I am not…" _but i'd honestly like to be…_

After they had ate Danny realized he had to go shopping for food and clothes for Dani and Ember...whom he had to make legal in the U.S. He knew just the guy to do so.

Bzzt-Bzzt! James awoke to the sound of his vibing phone and saw who it was, "Danny? I was taking a nap…" "Sorry, but this is urgent…"Danny explained what had happened, "You need me to make them actually exist in the U.S.?" "yeah, that's why i called you, you're the team hacker right?" James sighed and said, "Well, i can't argue there, sure, i think i can make that happen i just need Ember's new name and then you'll get your papers in a few days. Ask her what she wants to be called from now on."

"Ember...I got James in the line, he wants to know what you want to be called from now on so he can make the documentation." Ember had to think about that, she honestly didn't want to use her old human name, Amber...and thought of something she thought they would like, "April Mclain, how's that?"

James, thankfully, was on speaker so he heard that and said, "Alright then! Get back to you guys in a few days, Steele out!" He cut the call and went to work on the papers, _ Time to stretch those old brain muscles!_

Ember, now April, smiled at the thought that Phantom Steele didn't hate her. Danny smirked and said, "Welp, now we got that out of the way, there is something i need to tell you, April." _Man, that is not gonna be easy to get used to!_

April looked at Danny with curiosity, what did he want to tell her?

"April...the reason I always remember you everytime i hear your name is because...I love you April Mclain." April smiled and said, "I love you too, Danny Fenton." She honestly did after what he did for her, she knew she feelings for him, she just kept them bottled up. He smiled and kissed her right there in the living room, with Dani watching, _yes! i'm gonna have a mommy!_

James was done with the papers which, to his surprise, was easy enough to make records. He had also enrolled her into Casper High. He decided to do some snooping of Vlad's archives, which had become one of his jobs from Danny. He soon found the file on Dani and his eyes widened at who the technical mother was. He sweatdropped and then hit print. The papers came out one by one and he then put them in a file. He then changed into Phantom Steele in a flash of light and flew of very fast across town to Danny's.

He also locked his computer remotely in case anything happened.

Once he appeared in Danny's living room he whistled in cheer shocking the kissing couple. Danny saw the file and said, "You find something?" Steele turned back to James and said, "You'll be shocked about what i actually just found. It's about the DNA Vlad used along with yours to make Dani. You'll be happy at what i found out." He smirked and read the name of the mother, "Ember Mclain...or should I now say April Mclain is the Mother of Danielle."

Dani and April looked at each other and said, "She's my mommy?" "I'm her mother?" April smiled, kneeled down and hugged Dani who in turn hugged back. James smiled and said, "You're official papers should be in the mail within a few days. Also, i enrolled you in Casper High, in case you wanted to finish school. And...i took the liberty of adding you to my Phone Bill...no, you don't need to repay me. Here's your phone and ID." He handed April said items and she said, "Th-thank you." James pointed to the phone, "The sim-card also had preregistered numbers of Mine, Danny and Jazz's Cell phones...no need for Tucker and Sam to know yet. As of how Vlad's got you're DNA for Dani...let's just say a certain bounty hunter ghost is in for a whallop." He changed back into Steele and said, "See you tomorrow, guys!"

Danny quickly decided to seal the deal and took April and Dani to the Ghost Zone, via his portal that takes him to to the portal room in his castle. Yes, Danny was crowned King of the Ghost Zone and now April and Dani were about to be a part of his family. The Royal Family.

They asked Clockwork, who knew this was going to happen and glady acted as their priest while James was their witness. After the small ceremony the coronation began and April became Queen, Dani a Princess, and James was given the rank Royal Guard.

Everyone was overjoyed...until a familiar evil started to arise...

**Sonic: Jesus how bored are you?**

** ZenMan: Not easy being me...you know that.**

** Shadow: Ah, Lare!**

** ZenMan: Oh, hey hun.**

** Lare: *towels her hair dry* Your outta conditioner, by the way...What'd i miss?**

** ZenMan: just got done chapter 2 of Fire and Ice...**

** Lare: Cool...wasn't that a one-shot?**

** ZenMan: Yesss, but i decided to re-write it along with Rebirth and Awakening**

** Lare: Nice...please review everyone! he likes it even though he does have a set amount of reviews until a new chapter posts.**

** ZenMan: You know it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Fire and Ice

**ZenMan: Goddammit! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything but my OC's...**

Chapter 3

It had been a year after Danny and April's wedding and life had been great and soon they learned of something that was of great threat to them. Casper High was planning a trip to the Ghost Zone, a place where Danny and allies had set foot but nobody from school had set foot in there, not even Mr. Lancer and the Fenton's. Danny and Amber soon learned that Amber had a ghost half and she looked similar to Dani than Danny.

Danny soon decided if anything happened...they would use the old mantra; hope for the best and prepare for the worst. and hope they didn't find Phantom City and where their biggest secret lied.

Danny and company, after telling Sam and Tucker their secret, were waiting for Jack and Maddie to come in and explain what was happening. The two said ghost hunters came in and closely explained what was going to happen.

James sighed and inwardly growled when they explained ghosts are evil and cannot be trusted, no matter how many times they save the town. Danny saw James was annoyed and whispered, "chill man, just relax okay..." James frowned and said in his medieval voice, "M'Lord if they try anything against any of our friends...don't expect me to not do anything." Danny loved how loyal his best friend was but sometimes he was too rash.

On the night of the trip everyone was getting everything set and thankfully, Dani was at Phantom Palace being babysat by Jazz. While Jack and Maddie, they had stopped by to set up the transportation, were downstairs, April was in the bathroom. She had been feeling off for the past week and she had gotten something to confirm her suspicion. She gasped when it went positive and she went to tell Danny. James was in Danny and April's room stocking his suitcase with weapons and healing supplies. He suddenly sensed something amiss but dismissed it. He was looking through the weaponry in Danny's room when he stumbled on something that startled him. He found an unused pregnancy test in what he thought was an armor drawer and found it was April's underwear drawer. He blushed and slowly closed the drawer. He saw April in the doorway and she knew he just saw him peek, "Honestly, i thought it was an armor drawer…" he sweatdropped and she handed him a used one. He saw the result and said, "M'Lady...is this correct?" April nodded and said, "I'm gonna go tell Danny." "I think you'll make him a happy man. You already have so far." He smirked and shooed her away so she could find Danny.

Danny was invisible downstairs and swiping weapons while his parents were working on the transportation. Thankfully they didn't know about his powers and right now he had enough weapons. He snuck upstairs and changed back to Fenton. He sighed and went to go give James the weapons. He saw April in the living room pacing with a worried expression on her face, "April?" She jumped and said, "D-Danny? i want you to show you something…" Danny asked, "What is it?" She handed him the test and he almost fainted. He asked, "We're gonna be parents, again?" They both smiled and kissed to celebrate the good news. James was watching from the stairwell and smiled, 'Another heir is soon coming to the kingdom...i never thought this day would happen so soon.'

It was a good night but soon everything would turn topsy turvy.

James awoke with a punch to the gut by Dash, who had snuck into the house. James growled at Dash and got up, _not the way i wanna wake up._ Dash noticed James had pearly white fangs and he looked pissed. James slowly snapped out of it and sighed, "Don't ever do that again or you will regret it." Dash noticed it wasn't an empty threat but still taunted, "How so?"

James, in a flash of light, pinned Dash to the nearest wall by his neck, "i'll make this worse…" he let Dash go and he stood there stunned that the school genius was strong enough to pin him to the wall.

James growled and walked upstairs to wake his King and Queen. He knocked on Danny and April's door, "Danny, April, Get up, we got some last minute preparing to do. I gotta wake up Sam and Tuck." he walked up to the next room and said, "Alright, you lovebirds, get up! we got some last minute preparing to do!"

The respective couples awoke to James' voice and they noticed he sounded pissed. Did something happen? Danny and April thought.

Everyone piled into the prep room and James gave the last minute prep, "i'll bring alot more Medical supplies because i have a VERY bad feeling about this." they never doubted James' sixth sense because he was never wrong, Danny asked, "James, what happened that made you so pissed off today?"

"Dash snuck in the house and punched me in my gut. Still hurts…" Danny sighed, "I said i had spare room and you didn't listen…"

James shrugged and went downstairs where he noticed everyone from class was there and he sighed. Everyone noticed his change of usual attire, instead of wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. he wore a black vest that had a white symbol of the Dream Eater on his back and the PS (Phantom Steele) logo on his top right chest, he also wore gray khakis and white sneakers. He also had his brown hair spiked down instead of spiked up. It honestly made him look more like Riku from Kingdom Hearts, but with subtle differences.

Danny came down with April by his side. Danny was wearing an outfit that...well, he looked like Sora's Wisdom Form in Kingdom Hearts, but his blue parts of the form are white.

April was wearing a black leather jacket, black tank underneath, black pants and black combat boots. Sam was wearing a purple sweatshirt and sweatpants with purple sneakers. Tucker was just in his usual wear. Everyone gawked at how tougher James and Danny looked. James glared at everyone and Danny looked at James and said, "No."

James sighed and Mr. Lancer said, "Thank you for joining us, you five. Now to the basement, everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton are done with the transportation for us. Everyone walked down to the old lab and saw Jack and Maddie stand in front of large tarped object. Jack pulled of the tarp and revealed a large bus with major modifications; "I give you, the Fenton Bus, able to traverse the Ghost Zone."

Everyone piled into the bus with A-listers in the front, the nerds in the center and Group Freak in the back. The bus whirred to life and flew through the portal. "Everyone, Welcome to the Ghost Zone!" Everyone looked out the windows at the world parallel of their own. Danny sunk back into his seat and April asked her husband, "What's wrong baby-pop?" Danny looked at his wife and frowned, "I wish they would turn around, we're nearing Pariah's Keep…"

James looked outside and sweatdropped when he saw what Danny meant, but he knew he couldn't do anything because that would jeopardize them in a major way.

Suddenly the bus malfunctioned and stopped flying. It dropped towards the ground but James and Danny knew what to do, they phased out of the bus and changed into their alter egos, but with new changes. Steele now looked more similar to Riku save for his inversed attire and green eyes. Phantom had his inverse attire and while James was holding a new sword he dubbed, Caliburn...Phantom was wielding a red blade dubbed Ragnar.

They sheathed their blades and flew up to catch the bus and set it down very gently because of April. They phased back into the bus after it was set down and changed back, thankfully the panic didn't give them away and Mr. Lancer yelled, "Everyone grab your stuff and exit the vehicle!" Everyone grabbed their stuff anyway and exited the vehicle as he said that. Once everyone exited the vehicle and everyone went into their respective groups, the adults were contemplating what to do. Everyone was worried they weren't going to get home and when Danny said, "I know how to get us out of here." they all looked at him like he was crazy, Maddie hissed, "How would you know?" "i knocked Dad's Wedding anniversary for you into the Ghost Zone 3 years back and i know my way back from here." Danny threw a very convenient lie, James knew he wanted to comment and Danny let him, "Wait, didn't i predict we'd be rich, crotchety old men like 3 year from that day." Danny and james both cracked up at their old reference and Amber snickered at her friend's memory, Danny shrugged off the laughter and James said, "yeah, but i know too, i personally, have my own portal back at the school...but, it would take us like 15 days to get there...my calculations weren't that precise...and my entrance ended up near Skulker's Lair. Not my best moment…" _Mika should be back and i'll give her a warning that we might need some help. _Dash scoffed, "like we would follow you, Fentnio…" Danny sarcastically commented, which was new for everyone but his friends, "oh, you think you're a confident leader? Then tell us where to go."

Dash started pointing random directions and then pointed towards Razz's Lair, "That way?" but it sounded more like a question. James rolled his hazel eyes and said, "Okay, you go to Razz's Lair and get attacked by his ghost animals...we'll follow Danny home." The everyone stopped and Star asked Danny and James who were 20 feet away, "Razz? Animals? What are you talking about?" James checked his Ghost-data on Razz from his PSA (Personal Star Assistant), "Level 7 ghost, Fire Core, and loves to attack by commanding his animals, most dangerous attack is his Fire Burst...that was not an easy fight…" he mumbled the last part and closed the program. he realized he had a signal and sweatdropped when a call was coming in, "Excuse me…" He turned and walked away, far enough for noone to hear, "Hey, want me to fill you in?" A blonde with red eyes looked worried as her face came onto a holographic screen, the screen jumped, "Duh! i heard from one of the teachers about the trip when i just got back and i'm worried about you, April and Danny. Mostly you!" James filled her in and she nodded, "Well i'll take the school portal and meet you at Mars and Venus Station!" James nodded and said, "don't tell anyone you took my portal and say i slipped into a strange portal in the street. Got it?" Mika said, "Just be careful, i love you." James smiled, "Love you, too Mimi." The screen cut off and James walked back to the group and Danny asked, "Was that who i think it was?" James nodded and said, "yep, We'll meet her at Mars and Venus Station." Sam chimed in, "Yeah, if we avoid Skulker and Walker we should make it there." James nodded and said, "and our contact will help us to Princess Dora's Kingdom and then we'll try for Frostbite in the Far Frozen to get a special item in order to get us home…"

Maddie scowled, "Why are you giving them names and Titles? Ghosts are evil and can't be trusted." Danny shot back, "well, you're in for a news flash, not ghost are evil...you'll see." James added, "And some just wish to be left alone."

Everyone was shocked that Danny talked so calmly against his own mother. Mr. Lancer wouldn't even talk back to his own mother.

Danny shook his head and said, "Whatever, let's just go…" And everyone set off for Mars and venus Station.

**ZenMan: 5 pages ain't so bad…**


	4. Chapter 4

Fire and Ice

**ZenMan: i feel pissed…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OC'S**

Chapter 4

After 30 minutes of walking Paulina complained, "Oh, my feet hurt, Danny, can we take a break?" Danny had to admit, these guys aren't as tough as they portray themselves to be and said, "Fine, but we'll keep going within 15 minutes." After 4 15 minute break in 4 hours, They were almost there when Danny stopped everyone, "Everyone ate, right?" The all nodded and Jack boomed, "I had some fudge!"

Suddenly the Box Ghost came and said, "Fudge can i have some?" jack and Maddie yelled, "Ghost!" and blasted the Box Ghost but James thought. _Guardra!_ And placed a shield to block the blast from the stubborn Ghost hunters, The Lunch Lady flew over to her friend, "Oh, come on sweetie, we're almost to the Museum of Ghostly History, i've been un-dying to see the Phantom Exhibit then the Steele Exhibit." James facepalmed, _oh noes, if we head to Dora's Kingdom after the station we'll be hitting the museum…_ Danny remembered this too and said, "Well, sorry we interrupted you're date. Trying to get these guys home." Both Ghosts nodded and the Box Ghost said, "Ok, but BEWARE… Phantom and Steele!" The said heroes said, "We know we'll regret it. Now just go have fun." The two boys and both ghosts laughed at the two's synchronization. The comment however was heard by April, Sam, Tucker, Jack and Mr. Lancer..._Two too many._ Danny thought. The ghost couple flew off and Paulina asked, "Can we go to the Phantom Exhibit?" "No," Danny said, "Besides, i don't even know where it is." Danny lied, he had been there to open it, after all Danny and James were Phantom and Steele respectively.

James suddenly noticed where they were and shivered, he didn't wanna be in this area...not now! Danny noticed too and saw James shivering, "J-James? you okay? I thought you beat this thing?" he whispered and James said/growled, "I'm fine," trying to keep his body from going out of control. He asked Danny, "get everyone far enough so i can do this..._He's Here._"

Danny knew what he was talking about and despite some protests from the teacher, James stopped and let everyone pass him, he saw them go far enough and said, "Beast Mode on!" in a flash of light an man in orange and red bird-like armor took James place and he looked to the right and saw a large smiling ghost with a turtle shell.

"Razz," the armored man said, "Shoulda guessed…"

"ohohohohohoho, you really think you're gonna win this time, Steele Falzar?"

Steel Falzar nodded and began his attack.

_ Inside James' body was a core of a Beast long said extinct...it was a spirit-beast. That beast is known as Falzar!_

April was worried, "Danny, you think…" Danny shrugged his shoulders as they neared Mars and Venus Station, "He'll be fine…"

Razz suddenly appeared and said, "Hahah, he'll never catch me now!" Danny held everyone back. Steele Falzar suddenly swooped in and grabbed Razz by the shoulders and screeched, "You'll go nowhere near them!" and flew off.

He threw Razz into a nearby wall and knocked him out. He shook his head and flew behind a rock near the group and held the beast in him back. that allowed him to change back into his human form. Although he was still not used to 'Beasting out!' he was forced to crawl out towards the group and fainted near Danny. Danny yelled, "James!" he grabbed his friend by the shoulders and checked his vitals and found he was passed out and not a scratch on him.

He picked up his friend with the help of Tucker and they help him to the Station where Mars and Venus gladly helped after Danny made Maddie and Jack promise to not attack the elderly ghosts. Maddie growled, "fine…" knowing full well that if they attacked first she would break that promise. Jack gladly agreed because he wanted to get back on his son's good side.

_James was running from the spirit-beast inside of him, but he knew it was inevitable...and began the fight. After 20 minutes of James fighting the beast inside of him, the beast soon said, "You have proven your worth and i accept you as my host."_

_ James nodded and said, "Welcome to the Side of Light."_

James awoke in Mars and Venus station on his bed and gripped his head. He saw a familiar blonde female sitting and passed out on the chair in his room. He said, "Mika…" She awoke and rushed over to my side and said, "W-was it the beast mode again?" James nodded and said, "But, Falzar has accepted me and i think i can get used to it faster." he got up and yelled, "Beast Out!" he turned into Steel Falzar and then changed back. He smiled and said, "That's a start."

Danny noticed a certain friend was awake and said after Mars finished a story, "You okay, James?" James walked down the nearby stairs and to the group, "y-yeah, sorry…" Danny nodded and said, "Can you control it?" James nodded and said to the worried elderly ghosts, "Sorry, i scared you Mars and Venus…"

Mars nodded and said, "You seem to have it until control, are you alright?" James nodded, "He seems to have accepted me and i think i can control it." Mars nodded and said, "Very good, you seem to have grown stronger. but only time will tell if you have full control over the beast. Only time will tell, Young James." James smirked and gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry Mars, i got this!"

Everyone else save for April and Sam, who was throwing up due to morning sickness and Sam who was holding her hair, saw the scene unfold and were highly confused; what beast, why are they talking with such comfort, and what happened to James? What about control?

James looked to the crowd and said, "You're better off not knowing, trust me." Mr. Lancer was about to object when James' eyes went feral and he went quiet, James' eyes reverted and then Mika said to Danny once she got her group far away for no one to hear once April and Sam got down from the bathroom, "Danny, i just got word from Clockwork, it seems all 6 six council members have requested your presence...Plasmius was seen in multiple parts in the outskirts of Phantom City...and they're too well timed and planned to be a coincidence." Danny sighed and said, "Fine...seems i have no choice...i...guess we'll head to Phantom City...Damn!" James knew they couldn't split up, that would cause too much suspicion. So, they told where they were going next and Danny said, "We'll ask Phantom to see if he knows how to get us home."

Everyone cheered at how they were going to see Phantom and Danny and James sighed, _This is not gonna end well…_

They soon treked to the Museum of Ghostly History and James said to block off the section of the Royal Family and when everyone went to the Phantom Exhibit, they were in awe of what they had just learned, They learned Phantom was King of the Ghost Zone and Phantom Steele was a member of the Royal Guard.

They thankfully were so immersed in awe of Phantom and Steele and didn't notice the group of humans in the top row of the balcony.

Phantom and Steele Falzar, however, were facing off outside the museum and both were evenly matched, Steele Falzar was blocking Phantom's attacks with Avian Caliburn, which was Caliburn encased in Orange and Red metal. Phantom was slashing with Ragnar and since both were evenly matched they didn't do damage to each other but everyone heard the clanging of blades and soon everyone swooned over the fight.

"Phantom, you're my hero!" Dash cried out.

"Marry me, Phantom?" Paulina asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You okay?" April asked worried.

Phantom sighed, "In order; Thanks? No. Steele wanted a rematch. And yes, i am okay."

Steele Falzar and Phantom soon continued their fight and then finished because they used up a load of stamina. They had enough to stay in ghost form but not enough to attack each other. They nodded and Steele Falzar said, "Well played Phantom, you're skills have improved. i think that wraps it up for today." They flew off and then warped behind two rocks and changed back. They plugged in headphones and walked out from behind the rock and were met with annoyed looks by everyone save for Danny and James' friends.

"Alright, if everyone is done looking at the museum we'll get to Phantom City." James said and everyone trekked on towards an area known as Dora's Kingdom.

Once Danny and James asked Dora to take them to the Kingdom, she agreed happily since she was one of the council members, but she advised . Later that night, James awoke and walked up to the top of Dora's castle in order to contemplate what he had just dreamed about.

_Running, that was all he could do...this time he was running from the other most powerful Spirit-Being, Gregar. The beast was a giant blue green Lion and it was chasing him, as if wanting something. He finally decided to face the Beast and soon after an arduous Battle, The beast had somehow engraved itself into James next to where Falzar had engraved his power. The Beast readily accepted him as a worthy fighter and soon vanished._

_Gregar had accepted me, but more importantly what I stand for. _James shook his head and soon sensed something, he knew what it was.

Vladimir stood invisible on the outskirts of Dora's Kingdom and saw that James had sensed him. He smirked and said, "Just try and stop me."

**ZenMan: Ugh, i feel drained...**


End file.
